warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossomfall
Blossomfall is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches and green eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse :She is born along with Briarkit, and her brother, Bumblekit, as Millie and Graystripe's kits. Blossomkit is said to be the smallest kit in her litter and is seen sleeping a lot throughout the book. Toadkit thinks that Blossomkit should be called Squealkit because she is always squealing. Blossomkit is given her name because Millie says her tortoiseshell fur looks like falling petals. During the battle with WindClan she and her siblings are brought to Firestar's den to hide. Rosekit helps calm the younger kits down by telling them stories. Blossomkit falls asleep during the battle. Mousefur tells Hollypaw that Blossomkit can stay with her when she comes to take her back to Millie. The elder already had bonded with the little kit as most elders do with the youngest members of the Clan. Long Shadows :When Briarkit and Millie fall ill with greencough, she and her brother, Bumblekit, are cared for by Daisy. When the forest caught fire because of lightning, Blossomkit is brought out of the nursery and carried into safety by her temporary care taker. Sunrise :She is a minor character in this book but when Jayfeather comes to check the queens and kits in the nursery, she gets in a fight with Toadkit. Her sister, Briarkit, nearly dies from being bitten by a snake, but Honeyfern saves her, who dies instead. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Blossompaw has been apprenticed to Hazeltail. She is on the patrol that goes down to the lake to fetch water for the Clan. When they meet up with a RiverClan patrol, who is there to make sure no fish were being eaten. After a patrol comes back to camp with Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, she eagerly asks if he was a prisoner, but is told no by Lionblaze. She is taken out several times with Hazeltail for hunting or to practice fighting. : While Dovepaw is away she and her siblings try to be nice to Ivypaw. One day when they are trying to persuade her to come help the elders Ivypaw says "You don't know what it's like to have your sister get all of the attention! You don't know what it's like to get left behind!". When Dovepaw comes back Blossompaw holds no resenment at all for having to put up with her angry sister. :Blossompaw and her siblings are play fighting in camp when Lionblaze and Dovepaw return from their journey upstream. Happily, she tells Dovepaw that she is a hero when the younger apprentice goes to their den and finds that her nest is covered in soft feathers. Fading Echoes :It is hinted by Briarpaw that Blossompaw has feelings for Toadstep. Character Pixels File:Blossomkit(TC).png|Kit File:Blossompaw.apprentice.png|Apprentice Family Members '''Mother:' :Millie:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Father: :Graystripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Brother: :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Sister: :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Half-Sister: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member Half-Brother: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Living (As of Eclipse) Grandmother: :Willowpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :MistystarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Living (As of Fading Echoes) :StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :MosskitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of The Fading Echoes) :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Three Unidentified kits of Mistyfoot's: Status Unknown :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters